


Rain Measure

by kimmyjarl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Planet, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmyjarl/pseuds/kimmyjarl
Summary: A short scene from Vegeta's life before Earth. It's about Vegeta hating Frieza. And touching himself. And there's a squid.





	Rain Measure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea where this came from, I blame all those tentacle fics I keep hearing about (but have never actually seen). Old fic.

It was raining.

If it hadn't been raining Vegeta would have been on the ship right now, another barren planet in his wake. Instead he was forced to seek shelter inside this narrow cave, his only company a giant slimy squid.

The rain was pure nitric acid.

The squid was a pain in the ass.

It had to be Frieza's idea of a joke, letting a weak, mindless beast like that into his troops. It wandered Frieza's station like a large puppy, its eyes staring dumbly at everyone it met. The thing had even been outfitted with a scouter.

It was a message of humiliation.

One day he would see Frieza broken. The lizard would be on his back, gasping and twitching, and his body would be completely crushed. Vegeta would stand by his side, and his boots would be soaked in violet blood.

Vegeta moved his hand between his legs.

And Frieza would _cry_. He would beg and whimper, and slobber down the sides of his mouth.

_Yes._

The spandex felt smooth, almost slippery, under the thick cloth of his gloves. He stared at the rain while his hand worked. A curtain of steamy drops, constantly moving but never changing.

He was aware of the squid cowering behind him. He should turn around and blast it, it would be so easy. If it hadn't been for Frieza, if it hadn't been for... everything.

"Maaaster Frieza," he hissed between his teeth. His hand dug in, careless and rough.

Creature of Frieza. Despicable.

He turned around, lightening fast, and grabbed one of the tentacles. He squeezed, and felt his fingers sink into the soft flesh. A plaintive yowl could be heard, and a tremor went through its bulky body.

_Ha._

His fingers tightened, probed, and found some harder part in the center of the limb. It felt brittle, like a twig.

The creature slowly lifted another tentacle and hooked it around his wrist. It tugged slightly. The grip held no force, it was... mild. Vegeta relaxed his fingers. The mangled limb slid away, but the one around his wrist lingered. It glided lightly over his palm, and Vegeta caught it, but slowly. His hand felt like it belonged to somebody else.

Well...

He looked down, at the erection straining against his tight fitting pants. He felt his lips press together in a small, harsh smile. He snorted, a mixture between a curse and a chuckle.

He drew his thumb over the slippery surface of the tentacle. It was nearly as wide as his wrist and the tip was rounded and blunt. Almost unconsciously, his other hand went to the hem of his pants. He pulled them down until they were halfway down his thighs.

He turned around and tightened his grip on the tentacle. After a heartbeat of hesitation, he leaned forward and pressed the long limb up against his body. He let the tip glide over the exposed skin between his buttocks, rubbing slightly. He brought it back and forth at few times, it bounced limply against his backside. A track of cool liquid ran down his inner thigh.

_Get the idea already!_

At the sound of his voice, the thing shrunk away, backing off in a move that was almost elegant. The tentacle slipped out of his hand.

_Hey!_

Lightening cracked the air outside, and shadows flickered. Light reflected off the glass of the scouter that the creature was wearing.

Vegeta brought his hand forward, palm out. His boots braced the stone as the energy surged and focused.

The blast hit the squid full on, tearing right through its body. A fountain of wet shreds hit the back of the cave, and Vegeta squinted and pressed his lips together as his face was splattered with fluid.

_Hah!_

He stepped up to what remained of the thing and let go another blast, tearing away the shuddering flesh like butter. Severed tentacles coiled on the ground and whipped through the air, smacking the wall of the cave. Gradually the thrashing stilled and all movements came to an end.

Vegeta wiped his mouth on the back of his glove. His mind was already working on what he should tell Frieza. _I'm sorry, Master, there was nothing I could do. It just didn't have the sense to seek shelter from the rain._

He drew his pants all the way up, paying no attention to the throbbing in his loins.

It could all rot and die.

He walked up to the mouth of the cave and crossed his arms over his chest. The curtain of rain was tinted a darker shade from the onset of the night.

There was one thought that wouldn't leave his mind, a feeling that wouldn't let go.

The touch. It had been mild.


End file.
